


Sod it...

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, much fluff, shameless fluff, yes indeed mm hm.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Martin has some rare confidence, and it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sod it...

"Theresa."  
"Yes?"  
"I...I, um, I-I... I had words prepared, but I can't seem to remember any of them, so sod it, will you just marry me already?"

"Martin, none of your preprepared words could've phrased it more romantically. Of course I will."


End file.
